


Reservations

by HappyLeech



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [2]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Silent Hill 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Cynthia is Late. She'sneverlate.





	Reservations

Eileen was pacing her apartment, trying to keep herself from panicking. 

Cynthia was late. 

Cynthia was  _ never _ late.

She smoothed out her dress, debated putting on her shoes, then gave up and went to sit on her couch. 

“It could be because of the trains,” Eileen said to herself, bouncing her knee, trying to keep her nerves under control. “They’re late all the time, she’s probably just delayed. But then why didn’t she call?”

She shot up off the couch. “Something must have happened. That’s the only explanation.” 

Looking out her window, her heart only sank further. There were emergency vehicles parked by the entrance to the subway, and Eileen felt tears pricking at her eyes. 

“No. No, be realistic, Eileen,” she said, turning away and for a kleenex before her make-up went everywhere. “There’s no way that something happened to her. Someone elderly probably fell, or had a heart attack.” She felt bad for wishing it was that, but at the same time, wasn’t she allowed to be a little selfish? Sure, they’d been friends for ages, but this was only their third date. 

Eileen dropped the soiled kleenex in the garbage and turned back to her desk. “But what if something happened? What if she fell? What if someone pushed her? Oh god, what if some guy followed her and-” 

She sat on her stool, and put her face in her hands. “Oh god, please don’t let that be what happened...I haven’t even told her how much I loved her yet today? What if she thinks I hate her because I didn’t say it before she died? Oh no...Oh Cynthia…”

Then Eileen straightened out. “No. No, of course that wouldn’t happen! Cynthia’s tougher than that! She’s got pepper spray in her purse and she nailed that guy on campus in the groin last week when he wouldn’t stop touching her. No creepy stalker is going to take her down! Yeah!”

This she shouted, standing with one fist in the air.

“Knowing her, she’s probably helping the police catch whatever perv is harassing people on the subway,” Eileen said, wiping off what makeup had been ruined, preparing to apply it. “Some grandmother broke her ankle and can’t get the present to her granddaughter's birthday party, so she’s running a detour. Oh! Someone was bullying a kid and she stepped into help.”

Eileen began to hum as she fixed her makeup, and grinned at herself in the mirror. “Hey sexy, come here often?” she winked, then burst into laughter. “God, no, I can’t open with that, she’ll laugh herself silly and we’ll miss our reservations.”

She jumped up and out of her seat, someone banging on her door.

“Coming! I’m coming!” she shouted, managing to slip one shoe one as she hopped to the door. “Hey hot stuff.”

Cynthia stood on the other side, hair a mess and a bloody nose. “Hey sexy,” she said, grinning. “Guess who punched out some dirtbag at the station.”

“Hm…” Eileen slipped off her shoe, figuring it’d be safer that way, and pulled Cynthia into her apartment by her dress straps. “I wonder who it could be...Wonder Woman?”

“I don't have a lasso of truth, but I am pretty handy with a rope..." She winked, laughing as Eileen turned pink. "He tried to get me with a fucking knife, so I maced him and smashed his face up. He got a few lucky shots, but not until after I dumped the knife on the tracks.” She let Eileen pull her to the couch. “Are you going to fix me up, Nurse?” Cynthia purred, reaching up and holding Eileen by her hips.

“I did just fix my makeup,” Eileen said, “and we do have reservations, remember? We can have filthy sex on my couch after we eat.”

Cynthia laughed. “I’ll need to fix my makeup once you fix my face, pretty lady. Can I borrow some lipstick?”

“Only if you promise not to keep it like the last three tubes,” Eileen called as she grabbed what she needed from the washroom. “Or I’ll have to ask someone to take you in for theft.”

“ _ Oh no _ ,” Cynthia said, eyes following Eileen as she drew closer. “Isn’t there anything I can do to make it up to you?” She tugged Eileen into her lap, barely wincing as Eileen cleaned the blood and the few scrapes on her face.

“Dinner first, baby,” Eileen replied, reaching around and pulling Cynthia’s hand from where it was playing with the zipper on her dress. “Dinner, then you can peel me out of this.”

“Mhm...is that a promise?” Cynthia asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Eileen cocked her head to the side and stole a kiss, leaving purple on the edge of Cynthia’s mouth before standing. 

“Only if you’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this seem like it was going to go into "Cynthia died, Eileen got Walter'd" but I decided I wanted not that


End file.
